


Even Heroes Need a Vacation

by feygrim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, HULK SPLASH, Vacation, i couldn't resist lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: avengers at the beach tons of team fluff (bonus points if you include a splash war!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Heroes Need a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Até Heróis Precisam de Férias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429267) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



"Of course you would have your own private beach." Steve set the blankets and umbrella down. 

"What are you complaining about, Red White and Blue? You want paparazzi and fans swarming us?" Tony sat down in his cushioned lawn chair, pushing his sunglasses up as he sipped his margarita.

Steve grimaced. “Guess not.” 

"Cheer up, Son of Rogers! The sun shines on us and it is a pleasant day!" Thor boomed, slapping Steve on the back. "Last one to the blue waters is a putrid egg!" 

Clint wooped, dashing to the water after Thor. 

"Hey, wait up!" Sam quickly divested his clothes, bright red swim trunks underneath, as he tried to catch up to them. 

"I think I’m just going to stay here, practice drawing waves. This beach is beautiful, Tony. Thanks for the invite." 

Tony lifted his glass in acknowledgment.

"You’re forgetting to tell them the part where it was my idea, Tony." Pepper bounced the plastic rainbow ball on his head at his wolf-whistle. 

"Thanks, Pepper." 

"You’re welcome, Steve." She went to help get the volleyball court set up, looking more relaxed than she had in ages. 

Bruce sat down next to Steve, under the other umbrella set up. “You have the right idea, Steve. I don’t get the big fuss about sand and a giant body of water.”

"Aw, poor baby misses his labs," Tony teased. "Sorry, no science on this trip. Pepper made me promise."

"Since when did you listen to Pepper?" Bruce crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Since she runs practically all of my company and likes to remind me of it every freaking time," Tony huffed. Steve and Bruce laughed.

"Oh no, you don’t, Banner. Get up." Natasha stood firm in front of the hairy man, in a black bikini. "You’re going to relax for once and get in that water." 

"It’s not relaxing if someone forces you, Nat," Bruce reminded. Natasha ignored that and pulled Bruce up until he was standing.  "Why aren’t you forcing Steve?" Bruce sighed as he took his clothes off, revealing purple swim trunks underneath. 

Natasha smirked, pulling Bruce toward the water. “I wouldn’t want the old man to exert himself.” 

"I’m only 67!" Steve yelled, still looking down at his sketch pad. 

"Splash war!" Clint demanded. 

"What is a splash war? Will we do battle in the water?" Thor asked. 

"Kinda, yeah. We hit each other with the water until the other team gives up," Sam explained.

"I see! It is an honor to do battle with you all!" 

"Since Bruce counts as two guys, you can have him Natasha. Me, Sam, and Thor are going to be a team. Get ready for total annihilation." Clint laughed, rubbing his hands together menacingly. 

"I’m dealing with 5 year olds, ugh," Natasha muttered, rolling her eyes. "But joke’s on you. I have a Hulk." 

Bruce grinned toothily, shifting.  ”HULK SPLASH!!” He slammed two huge, green fists into the water, sending the three flying. 

Clint spluttered and coughed as he pushed out of the water. “No fair! Fine, we get to cheat too! Thor!” 

"Ready, big guy?" Natasha climbed into the Hulk’s hand.

"Beach Is Fun," The Hulk responded, steadying himself for the huge wave. 

"Should we be worried?" Steve asked, looking at Tony. Tony shrugged.

Pepper smiled. “They’ll be fine……I think. I’ll get the first aid kit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of comments, feedback, and kudos!! I love getting prompts so hit me up on my tumblr, loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
